


Want You Here

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Skypeing Tendou when he was tipsy and more than a little horny was probably not one of Suga's brightest ideas. And he definitely didn't mean for their 'first time' to be over a skype call.He has no regrets, though. Doing things the 'right' way wasn't really their style after all.





	Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Checking in with more tensuga trash for you guys!
> 
> Shoutout to verdigrisVagabond for title brainstorming help (aka stopping me from using nsync "Digital Get Down" lyrics for the title)

Suga grinned at the little green mark next to Tendou’s username when he booted up Skype. He was about to send a message to ask if he could call when a call from Tendou came through. He immediately accepted it.

“Hey,” Suga said as Tendou’s face came into view, pixelated and soft in the dim light of his lamp. He was in a well-worn Shiratorizawa purple t-shirt, leaning back against the pillows in his bed. The stretched out neckline showed just a hint of his sharp collarbones and Suga was a little bit weak and a lot too tipsy to handle it. 

Tendou just let out a slow wolf whistle, eyes unabashedly trailing the deep vee of Suga’s shirt. 

“See something you like?” Suga joked.

“I see quite a lot that I like,” Tendou agreed with a grin. “You go out tonight?”

“Yeah, just got back from a party.”

“Have fun?”

“I would’ve had more fun if you were there,” Suga said honestly. The party had been a good one. Decent booze, good music. But when Suga had started dancing, he couldn’t help but imagine dancing with _Tendou._ Throwing his arms around bony shoulders, one of those long thighs sliding between his own. He could imagine the slight sheen of sweat on those lightly freckled cheeks, the way the lights would catch on his red hair. 

“Oh?” Tendou asked, quirking an eyebrow. Suga snapped out of his reverie, realizing very quickly that his jeans had grown uncomfortably tight. Without thinking he ground the heel of his palm against his crotch, biting into his lip to keep from groaning. Wait. _Shit._ He couldn’t do this. Slowly withdrawing his hand, he tried to take a deep breath to clear his head.

“Yeah,” he said shakily, looking back at Tendou. That… didn’t help. Tendou’s hair was a little mussed, and in the soft lighting he looked warm and so goddamn _touchable—_ fuck. _Stop it, Koushi._ “I miss you. Fuck, I wanted you there with me tonight.”

“Miss you too,” Tendou said quietly. His voice was low, just loud enough for Suga to hear, and his eyes were hooded in a way that was really unfair and it was becoming very clear that Suga needed to either end the call quickly or… or _do something_ about his current predicament. 

“ _Fuck,”_ he cursed softly, giving into the urge to grind against his own hand again, desperate for friction. 

“You okay?” Tendou asked.

“Hnnnnn. Yes? No. Fuck. It’s possible I may be a little tipsy, and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Me neither.”

“No, I mean—shit. I know we haven’t exactly done… this… yet, but would it be weird if I…”

Tendou stared back at him, obviously not quite stringing together the meaning of Suga’s circular question. Suga squirmed in his chair, cursing under his breath and failing this time to stifle the low moan that escaped him. He watched Tendou’s eyes widen, cheeks growing red as he put two and two together.

“Fuck,” he said, eyes darting downwards as though he could see beyond the frame of the computer screen. “Are you—”

Suga just nodded. “Can I—”

“Yeah. Fuck, Suga,” Tendou said softly, and from the movement of his arm Suga could tell he was starting to touch himself, too. Encouraged, Suga popped open the button of his jeans and shoved them over his hips. His underwear came right off with the snug-fitting jeans and he wasted no time taking himself in hand. 

There was something electrifying about doing this while Tendou could see him—if not his cock then at least the redness of his cheeks, the way he bit his lip. “Shit, Tendou. I want you so much,” he gasped, picking up the pace. 

Tendou _keened,_ a drawn-out needy sound that only spurred Suga on further. “ _Suga,”_ he gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he stroked himself—or that’s what Suga gathered was happening from the particular motions of his arm muscles. 

He was close already, as on edge as he’d been lately. He struggled to keep his eyes on Tendou’s face—he looked so good like this, eyes dark and cheeks almost as red as his hair, his mouth hanging open in an enticing ‘O’—but it was harder and harder to do. Tendou was apparently dead set on destroying the last of his composure, because he chose that moment to let out a low moan before whispering Suga’s name.

Suga’s eyes screwed shut as he came _hard,_ spilling himself over his hand and his shirt. He vaguely registered a broken sort of whine from Tendou that must mean he had come too. 

Suga took several moments to come down, and had to blink quite a few times to get his eyes to focus on the computer screen again. Tendou seemed to be in a similar state, staring dazedly at the ceiling. 

“Shit,” Suga said, the reality of what they’d done settling in.

Tendou chuckled. “Just about covers it.”

“I… shit. Did we just have our first time over a damn skype call?”

Tendou’s brow drew together for a brief moment before he responded conclusively. “Nah. I didn’t even _see_ your cock, so it doesn’t count.”

Suga groaned, reaching for a tissue to clean himself off. “Still. Not exactly the way I meant to go about things.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“I just… kind of wanted to take it slowly. Do things properly and all. You deserve at least that much.”

Tendou just laughed. “Suga… you do know I’m not some blushing virgin, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, sighing. “I’ve just never really had a serious relationship before, and I want to do it right.”

Tendou’s cheeks went bright red at that. “Serious, huh?”

“Well, yeah. Or I’d like it to be, anyway. I really like you, Tendou.” Suga forced himself to get the words out, but by the end he was certain he was just as red as Tendou. 

“Okay,” Tendou said simply, and Suga laughed. 

“ _Okay?_ I’m baring my heart here, and all I get is an ‘okay’?”

“Sorry! My life experiences up to this point haven’t exactly prepared me for… for _you._ But obviously I like you too.”

“Well good,” Suga said. “That settles that then.”

“I don’t think there’s any one ‘right way’, though. Or if the right way means not doing what we did tonight, then fuck it because that was amazing.”

Suga laughed at that, feeling a bit like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re right. Guess the only way that matters is _our_ way.”

“Wow, who’s a closet sap now, huh?” Tendou said with a laugh.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Suga retorted.

Tendou’s responding chuckle was broken by a wide yawn. 

“Sleepy?”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Tendou joked.

“Whatever you say,” Suga replied, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off and sliding his underwear back on. He picked his computer up and climbed into bed, settling against the headrest with the computer in his lap. “Wish you were here,” he said, remembering how nice it was to have Tendou in the bed with him, gangly limbs entangled with his own. 

“Me too,” Tendou said softly.

A thought suddenly occurred to Suga, and he pouted. “I didn’t get to see what your face looks like when you come.”

Tendou snorted. “Just gives you something to look forward to next time, doesn’t it?” he said with a leer.

“But I wanted to see it _this_ time,” Suga said, aware how ridiculous he sounded but too drunk or tired to stop himself.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy,” Tendou said with a chuckle.

Suga sighed. “I want to keep talking, but there’s a pretty solid chance I would end up falling asleep and knocking my computer off the bed.”

“‘S’okay. I could probably do with some sleep too,” Tendou admitted. “I’ve got a nasty pile of homework tomorrow.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah.”

“Guess we should call it a night, then,” Suga said.

“Yeah,” Tendou agreed, not sounding any more enthusiastic about the idea than Suga was.

“Night, Tendou. Get some sleep.”

“You too. Talk tomorrow?” Tendou asked.

“Of course.”

“‘Kay. Good night, Suga.”

 


End file.
